Building a Family
by RJ-Hodgins
Summary: Booth, Brennan, Hodgins and Angela are all working toward building a family together. This fic features a 4some relationship. You are warned.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've never written Bones before but as I rewatched the series this idea popped into my head.

In this timeline Hodgins didn't lose the money, mostly because I want to use his house in Wales later so it's easier for me.

Christine is 18 months so Michael Vincent is just over 2 years old.

If it's not clear from the fic Brennan and Booth live full time at the Hodgins estate. Their relationships are pretty much fully merged.

* * *

Angela moved her hand over Booth's back as he moved against her, grinding and shifting. Too many layers were still between then, keeping each from feeling each other skin on skin. She tugged at his belt buckle, her thumb brushing over the letters as she smiled against his lips as they kissed.

"Cocky today, aren't you?" She asked, her voice deeper now than it was usually.

"Aren't I always when you wear that short black shirt?" He lifted her leg up, pressing himself between her thighs. "I hardly heard a thing you were saying this afternoon at lunch. I thought Brennan was going to slap me." He muttered against her neck, his hips lifting when she moved her fingers down, trying to undo his pants. "All I could think was that tonight I would be able to push it up your hips." He pulled back just enough to free himself from his pants.

"That's why you said sure to going dancing this weekend. Now it all makes sense." Her laughs as cut off by a loud moan as he pulled her underwear off and thrust forward.

Soon the only sound in the room was moans, grunts and the sound of their bodies coming together. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air as they grunted and groaned, touching and kissing each other as Booth trust forward again and again. Finally with one last deep kiss Booth hit home, causing Angela's orgasm and her causing his. He gave a few half hearted thrusts before he rolled off of her, most of his clothes still in place. She still had her heals on.

"We have got to stop doing that." He muttered, sitting up on the bed when the door opened.

Standing in the doorway were Brennan and Hodgins, looking at the pair on the bed. Hodgins just shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Would it have been too much to ask for the two of you to have waited for us to put your children to bed so we could have joined you?" All four were getting Michael Vincent and Christine ready for bed when Booth and Angela snuck off to the giant master they all shared.

"Two kids, two adults. That's how it works when she wears that skirt. You're just pissed because I got her before you tonight." Booth smirked, pulling his pants off and starting to undo his shirt.

"Maybe." Hodgins muttered, walking over to give Angela a kiss before he went into the bathroom to change to get ready for bed.

"You are very lucky this bedroom has soundproofing. If you woke the children after all the effort Jack and I had to exert to put them to bed I would make you sleep on the couch alone for a full week." Brennan walked to the closet to try to fish out one of his shirts to wear. Though she knew the odds of it staying on all night were low.

"We aren't that loud." Angela weakly protested as she got up to go to the bathroom to clean up. "Besides the reason I usually am loud is because I know the room is soundproofed. Why be quite when only you three can hear me?"

"True." Brennan nodded, walking out of the closet in one of Booth's white button ups and a pair of Hodgins boxers.

The bed, big enough for at least 6 adults to sleep in, was in the center of the large master suit they shared. The bathroom, double everything, was attached. Hodgins had redone the master suit after the body was found over the bed, thankfully he went overboard so when Brennan and Booth moved in it was a simple matter of adding them to the massive house.

"I was thinking that the four of us should go to dinner this Friday. It makes the 1 year anniversary of the second night of our joint vacation." Angela, sporting the same style outfit as Brennan, walked over to the bed, getting in next to her.

Almost one year ago the foursome decided to go on vacation together. The second night they were there they drank more than they would have otherwise. They ended up sharing a night, all four of them, in bed together. It went on though the week vacation with not a single word of talking about it. After the vacation they lasted all of a week before Brennan and Booth were at Hodgins and Angela's for a date night that turned into much more. 2 months later they had moved in together and hadn't done much looking back. They were together, all four of them, no rule other than to trust each other.

"We should." Brennan agreed, leaning against Booth but reaching out to take Angela's hand. They switch from best friend to lovers took nearly no effort at all. They shared everything already so adding one more thing to the list was an added pleasure. "I am sure with my new book hitting number #1 I will be able to get us a table anywhere we wish to go."

"So sweet of you." Booth smirked as he kissed her jawline softly. He had never admitted his attraction to either Angela or Hodgins before their vacation. After the first night though he didn't need to. He didn't have to use words to tell him how scared he was that he was going to burn for what he was doing. They knew both how he felt and how to make him feel better about it. "Someplace where Jack and I can get steak and you can get that healthy stuff you two like so much." He smirked, resting his head above hers on the pillow.

"There is a place that just opened up." Hodgins said, coming out of the bathroom in a pair of Superman boxers that belonged to Booth. "I've heard it had 21 day dry aged steaks and they grow their own produce so it's really fresh." He got in on Angela's other side, his hand reaching over to her Brennan's thigh. "They have a kitchen they do all the vegan and vegetarian food in and another where they can do food with meat in it. So they don't have to worry about cross over."

"That is very smart." Brennan said, looking impressed. "Give me the name tomorrow and I will make a few calls."

"Good job Hodgins." Booth smiled, his mouth already watering over the idea of that 21 day aged steak. "Maybe if you're lucky I'll let you be on top that night." He winked, still after a year trying not to blush when he said things like that to another man. Jack was the first man he gave into the feelings he had for quite some time with.

"Booth you have rarely been the top participant with Hodgins." Brennan turned her head over her should to look at him. "Wouldn't he be the one saying that to you?" She questioned.

"He's joking sweetie." Angela jumped in to save booth from having to say it. "Don't worry about it." She rubbed her thumb over Brennan's knuckles, bringing her hand to her lips to place a soft kiss on it.

"Oh." Brennan nodded. "I understand." She said, not wanting to admit she didn't always catch as as quickly as she wished she could.

"You and Angie got your fun tonight Booth. What about Dr. B and me?" He rarely called her anything other than Dr. B, sometimes Brennan. He used her first name only once after a 5 hour session of tantric sex. "You can't wait the two of us out in the cold. Not after we walked into the room and saw the two of you laying on the bed like you were."

"What do you have in mind?" Angela asked, twisting around to look at her husband. The first night the four of them were together she was the most sober, though still not close to being really sober. She worried that in the harsh light of day the other three wouldn't remember the magic and wonder of their night together. That it would be only her who was able to relive it. Thankfully the others remembered it just as well.

"Well." Hodgins snacked his arms around his wife. "I'm sure that we can think of something." She smirked over at Brennan who got a devilish look in her eye.

* * *

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"Double Whoa."

"Double yeah."

Angela and Brennan laughed as Booth and Hodgins exchanged smirks and high fives. After three rounds, Booth and Hodgins and Angela and Brennan then Brennan and Hodgins and Angela and Booth and then finally Brennan and Booth and Angela and Hodgins. The four laid together in a sweaty mass, hands holding other hands with smiles all around.

"I want to get pregnant again." Brennan said, her eyes closed. Hodgins was resting his head against her shoulder since she was the closest to him.

"I sort of do too." Angela said, not surprised Brennan voiced her desire. She could tell now that Christine was 18 months old she was starting to think about having another.

"How would that even work?" Booth asked. "You both are on birth control. I mean you'd go off that but then what? Hodgins and I both sleep with you. There wouldn't be a guaranty who the father would be."

"So?" Angela and Brennan said at the same time.

"I love you both and whoever is the biological father is I know the other will love the baby just as much. I love Christine like she was my own. I can't see you or Jack not loving the baby or babies because the other's swimmer got there faster." Angela said, her head on Booth's chest.

"I agree with Angela. I have no desire to stop sleeping with Hodgins and he is allergic to nearly all major types of condoms." Brennan said, rubbing Angela's hip as they all laid together.

"I'm game. I mean in public people will just assume I'm the father of Angela's and you're the father of Brennan's. I'm not sure I even want to have DNA tests to see who is the father unless something happens during the pregnancies to warrant that." Hodgins spoke up. "I don't care who gives birth or who father's the baby. I will be the baby's father DNA or no."

"All right." Booth nodded, a hopeful smile crossing his face. The idea that he and Jack would be competing in a way was a turn on. Knowing that every time they now had some fun that a baby might show up 9 months later was exciting. "Go off the pills girls. Jack and I have some business to take care of."

* * *

AN: I am thinking of adding to this. Going though the pregnancy(s), their lives together and people finding out who and what they are to each other. I wanted to see the reaction to the set up and idea first though.

I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am really happy that I got some good feedback on this story. I was worried I would be the only one that wanted to see this pairing.

This chapter is sort of set up. It is meant to show the dynamics more and to also show what they mean to each other.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

"Just one more second." Brennan said as she stood pouring over a file sent to her from the south of France. Bones were found that if proven to be correctly dated would put modern humans there far before other sets of remains.

"Now Brennan. Our reservation is for two hours from now and we still have to go home and get ready. Christine and Michael Vincent will want to see us before we go out." Angela walked over to the desk and pulled the case file. "I'm doing this for your own good. The file will be here tomorrow, if you can walk after what I'm sure are very enjoyable plans by Hodgins and Booth, and you can look at it then. The boys are already in the car waiting for us."

"But." Brennan looked up and saw the face she was getting. She knew Angela too long not to know what that face meant. She didn't want to take a night on the couch when their bed was always so perfectly warm and comfortable. "I'll just get my jacket."

"What is taking you two so long?" Booth asked, having sat in the SUV for nearly half an hour waiting with Hodgins and the kids. "The kids are hungry and Hodgins can only show them so many bugs on his phone."

"Bren was looking at a case file." Angela said, explaining all he needed to know.

"Oh." Booth said, sharing a knowing look. "Come on Bones, my steak is waiting for me and your green stuff is waiting for you." He said, giving her a bright smile. "And yes I bought some of that strong mouth wash so you two don't have taste the steak and whiskey." One didn't like the taste of steak on his lips and the other whiskey.

Booth's hand itched to take Angela's as they walked out to the SUV but he pushed it down. There were too many cameras here and the last thing he needed was to get called into his bosses office and shown a photo of something he didn't want to have to explain. "I got you both a little something today, something I think you are really going to like." He smirked.

"Someone is cocky." Angela smirked.

"It is written on his belt buckle." Brennan retorted.

"Smartasses, both of you." Booth shook his head. "I will give the gifts when we get home." He said, having gotten Jack something too. He wanted something that made them part of a group without everyone picking it out too quickly.

"Well I'd say I'm very smart although it has nothing to do with my ass." Brennan retorted.

"What took you guys so long?" Jack asked, sitting between the kids in the second row of backseats. "I have two hungry kids on my hands and neither is a big fan of being told that their crazy moms and dad are taking their sweet time." He said, a good natured smile cutting his words.

"Bones was looking over a file." Booth said, getting an understanding nod in return. "Now home to change and then time for steak."

* * *

"Will you zip me?" Brennan turned her back to Angela. They were in the bathroom getting ready while the men had the kids. When they got home the four of them played with the kids for a little while to make sure they got some quality time with their parents.

"Only because I know I will be unzipping you later." Angela grumbled, not a fan of having to dress Brennan when she knew very well how much fun undressing her was.

"I will make sure Booth or Hodgins don't get to it before you." Brennan smiled before returning the favor to Angela. "You really look beautiful when you do that to your hair." She commented on the half up and half down look.

"Thank you sweetie." Angela leaned over and gave Brennan a quick kiss. "Do you know what Seeley got us for gifts?"

"No idea." Brennan said, trying to get her hair to do what she wanted it to. "I got something for each of you as I am sure that we all did. I believe we've all been thinking of this day as it's been getting closer, though you were the first to ask to put plans in place." She commented before turning and letting Angela fix her hair for her. She could do in seconds what it took Brennan much longer to do.

"Jack was working on something but I have no idea what. I know he has something up his sleeve but I have no idea what. I'm just hoping it's not a bug." Angela did not share her husband's love of all things creepy. "And I got you all something fabulous."

"I have no doubt." Brennan turned to check her hair before giving Angela a slightly lingering kiss. "Thank you." She muttered, her hand finding her lover's hip.

"Stop or we'll have no hope of making dinner. Booth and Hodgins will have to go on without us." Angela pulled back even though her body was protesting each movement.

"Spoil sport." Booth said from the doorway. "How much time, and I mean in real time, do you two need? I want to give you guys my gift before we leave so you can wear it." He said, giving them a slight hint as to what type of gift it was.

"I'm done if you are Bren." Angela turned, giving Booth the once over and then doing it again. "You fill that suit out very nicely Agent Booth." She said with a flirty smile. "It's almost too bad we're going to be taking you out of it later." She pushed off of the sink and walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck. Most women, and it was always clear Angela wasn't most women, would have kissed him or pressed right again him. Angela kept some room between them, just working her hands though his hair. She didn't want to be late for dinner and pressing against Booth right now would make them very late for dinner.

"Is Max here yet?" Brennan turned, not an ounce of jealously in her eyes as she watched her best friend and her husband. Booth was now as much Angela's as he was hers. They agreed that was the only way it would work for all four of them to be together. Though they did pair off now and then to make sure their primary relationship was healthy and secure.

"He is." Booth nodded. "He and Jack were feeding the kids when I came up to check on you two."

"You mean look at our butts and hope to see some girl on girl." Angela corrected.

"Potato, potato." Booth leaned down, kissing Angela before holding his hand to Brennan. "Come on ladies."

* * *

"The kids are already watching a movie." Max said once his daughter, Angela and Booth got downstairs. "I am going to join them so the four of you can do whatever it is that you are going to do before you leave." He kissed his daughter on the cheek before leaving to go to the kid's play room. Really just a second living room.

"He really has taken all of this really well." Hodgins commented after he walked out.

"He wanted to break Booth's neck the first time he saw him kissing Angela. Though thankfully I was walking into the room as he was so I could explain to him what he was really seeing." Brennan said, grabbing a bag she had the gifts in. She knew her father was very protective of her and Christine. If she hadn't been there to tell her father what was really going on she had a feeling Booth would be still walking funny.

"I'll go first." Booth said, taking out two ring boxes and two slightly larger boxes. "When I was trying to figure out what to do I wanted to do something that meant more than just I love you. Because I do love all three of you." He cleared his throat, trying not to blush. "So I decided, with Jack's help, to get something that has a couple aspect and a group one."

He walked to Brennan first. "Bones you are the element earth. Earthy people react quietly and slowly. They apply themselves with endurance. Emotionally they are deeply rooted and slow to change. Earth's nature makes it practical, pragmatic, grounded, serious and realistic." He opened the box to show off a ring with an emerald set against gold. "You are the bones, Bones. You keep us grounded and rooted and strong. You hold the rest of us up when we get messy and emotional and can't see straight."

"Oh Seeley." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him as he slipped the ring on her right ring finger. She had tears in her eyes but tried to hold them back so she wouldn't have to redo her make up before they left. "I love you."

"I love you too Bones." Booth smiled, reaching up to cup her cheek for a moment.

Shifting he moved to stand in front of Angela, giving her as big of a smile as he gave Brennan. "Angela you are water. People with a strongly emphasized water element are feeling types and are very sensitive. Their imaginative and emotional lives are deep and rich. Water grants us feelings, intuition, instinct, empathy and compassion." He opened the second box to show off a sapphire ring set against white gold. "You're the heart. You are the one that keeps us talking to each other and you feel everything for us sometimes so we don't have to. You give people their face back, you give them what was taken from them." He leaned in to kiss her as the ring slipped on her right hand ring finger. Finally he got to stake his claim and put a ring on her finger just like he did to his Bones.

"Seeley." She started, her eyes just as full of tears as Brennan's were. How lucky was she to have these three people in her life to share her oversized heart with? "You are a good man, I don't think you know how much of a really good man you are. I love you" She muttered before leaning in to give him a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you too Angela." He blushed again.

Finally Booth walked to Hodgins. This one might be the one that made him stumble a little bit. "Hodgins, you are air. Airy people are quick and animated. They apply their energies in very diverse ways. They tend to intellectualize their feelings and expectations. Air represents the mental side of human nature, so Air types tend to be idea people—intellectual and curious types." He opened the box to show a pendant of a yellow stone on a white gold backdrop. It was styled like a dog tag so it had that manliness both wanted. "You're the brains man. You are the one that plans the vacations and figures out how to get the kids to daycare on time. You make sure that things are handled so our family can be together. You have helped build this family and given us a home." He whispered, trying to hold it together.

"Thank you Booth." He cleared his throat so he wouldn't end up crying. He didn't mind to cry but not before they were going out. Leaning in her grabbed Booth by the shoulders and kissed him tenderly. Having to lean up a little bit to do so. "I love you man." He said, kissing Booth again after he said it.

Stepping back Booth opened the last box. A ruby sat on a gold pendant like Hodgins had been given. "I'm fire. People with a strong emphasis of the fire element are spontaneous and impulsive, they apply their energies wholeheartedly. Their emotional response is quick and they have a lively imagination. The Fire side of us is naturally upbeat, cheerful and energetic." He looked at the other three, smiling. "I'm the soul." She said simply.

Hodgins stepped forward next after Booth took a place between Angela and Brennan. "Booth and I worked together a little bit. So we would coordinate the looks so it looked like he and I got you ladies matching stuff without people thinking anything of it." He passed out a ring box to Booth and himself and a slightly larger box to Angela and Brennan. "When you open them you'll see the gold color matches Booth's gift. On the inside of the rings and on the front of the pendants are voice waves. I found video of each of us saying I love you and I used the waves of each of our voices to make the engraving on the jewelry. So wherever we need a little bit of a boost and the others aren't around we still have a little bit of them."

Brennan and Angela were both in awe of how lovely and thoughtful the gift was and that it had nothing at all to do with bugs. Brennan half expected a life time supply of fried crickets for one or all of them. Booth on the other hand just grinned, slipping the ring on and flexing his hand. A perfect fit.

"You are more thoughtful than I have given you credit for in the past." Brennan commented, giving him a kiss.

"Yeah Hodgins, you have outdone yourself this time." Angela grinned, also giving the handsome bug and slime guy a kiss.

"My turn." Brennan said after the two men helped the two women get their necklaces on. "The first wedding anniversary is historically known as the paper anniversary. So I kept that in mind when I got each of your gifts. And one for myself."

Brennan handed Booth a small thin box, a box the size and shape of a cereal box went to Angela and a box the size one might find crackers in went to Hodgins. She kept one that was about the size of a manilla envelope.

"Booth, you first." She said, wanting each to open their gift one at a time so they didn't miss the effort she put into the gifts.

Slowly Booth ripped the wrapping paper and the top of the box open. It could be anything, he knew that, he was just hoping it wasn't bones of a dead body or connected to either. What it was blew him away. "Bones these are season tickets for the Flyers and tickets to go into the locker room after the game. Bones that is amazing." His face lit up like Parker's the first time he came here and saw the size of the pool.

"I thought you would like to see some of the games in person." Brennan smiled at the way his face just lit up. "There are three tickets for each game. So you and Jack can go with and if Parker is here he can go. It's only 2 hours by train to get there." Her words were cut off by a sudden and very passionate kiss.

"You are amazing Bones." He muttered, holding her in a bear hug. He pulled back, keeping an arm around her.

"Angela you should go next." Brennan instructed.

Holding her breath Angela quickly pulled the wrapping paper off the gift. Her eyes lit up when she saw the hand carved frame and what was inside of this. "Sweetie, this can't be what I think it is."

"An original production cel from Lady and the Tramp during the spaghetti kiss." Brennan confirmed. "I know it's your favorite movie and you have a love of art. I thought you might want to be able to have a piece of that in our home."

It was Angela's turn to kiss Brennan and hold her tightly in her arms in a bear hug. She grinned against her lips, finding that the desire to leave the house for dinner was growing less and less powerful. "You are amazing." She said, giving her one more quick kiss before pulling back.

"Me next I guess." Hodgins felt a rush of excitement hit him when he opened the box and looked at the book. "No way. You didn't. No way!" He grinned a little like a crazy man as he pulled a signed, first edition copy, of Fahrenheit 451 out. "This was my favorite book as a kid. I read my copy until the pages were falling out." He moved around Angela and made his way to Brennan, giving her a deep kiss and dipping her down a little. "You are damn good at this gift giving thing, Dr. B."

"Giving gifts to members of your family has long Anthropological roots." Brennan blushed once she was set upright again. "I got myself an original Franz Boas letter. They are very rare and I thought it would look very nice in my office."

The gifts that Angela had to everyone were quite a bit larger than the other gifts given so far. She moved around to the couch and put all four packages on the couch. "I did what I do best. I painted something for each of you. I wanted to try to capture you the way that I see you, the way that I see real joy and light in your eyes. And then one for me that made me the most happy."

Brennan walked to hers first, always loving when Angela got to paint something that was of life and not death. Pulling the painting out of the box she couldn't help but smile. "It's me looking at bones." She said softly, looking at the image of herself that Angela painted. She couldn't really be that beautiful or filled with that much light, could she? She couldn't really have that much grace about her. Angela must have taken some liberties.

"You light up when you get to do what you love. You all do. I just wanted to try and capture that." She leaned over the back of the coach to receive a thank you kiss from Brennan.

"I love it Angela. I will hang it up in my office at the Jeffersonian." Brennan promised.

Hodgins opened his next, exciting to see how he would be painted. He grinned when he saw himself on the canvas. He was sitting in the lab with a desk full of bugs. He had a crown on his head and a cocky smirk on his lips. "The king of the lab." He said with a small smile. "It's good to see that you remember." He chuckled softly, though his heart hurt just a little bit over it. "You are amazing Angie, thank you." He said, giving her a kiss.

"Go on Booth." Angela smiled.

"I'm half worried it will be me naked on a bear skin rug or something." Booth joked as he opened the package and took out the painting. It was not in fact him naked on a bear skin rug. Angela painting him playing hockey. His eyes narrowed and an expression of a warrior on his face as he lifted his stick to try to score a goal. He looked pretty damn good in his uniform too. "You really see me this handsome? Can you paint my FBI ID? I look like I'm 12 and a little drunk."

"I'll see what I can do." Angela grinned, leaning in for his kiss. "Now I needed something for us, for the four of us. I wanted it to be something we could hand in our master bedroom, something that showed growth." She unwrapped the last gift to show the four of them with Christine and Michael Vincent. There was room on both the right and left for more children to be added. "This is our family photo and with each new baby I will add to it until we finish having them."

The other three stood there in silence for a moment. They looked at the painting that Angela had spent hours on just to get the tiny details of who they were correct. When they look at themselves together arms wrapped around others, smiles on their face that just couldn't be fake. They realized just how much of a family they were.

Hodgins was the first to step forward wrapping her in the giant hug, Seeley joined and almost immediately after and then Brennan wrapped her arms around all three of them holding them all together. They stood there a moment, trying to keep themselves from crying and just having a moment to be a unit.

Finally Brennan pulled back. "We should go or we will miss our reservation." She said pragmatically.

"See, earth." Booth smirked, taking her hand as they walked to the door.

* * *

The restaurant the foursome was having dinner at was quite upscale, though Brennan had no problem getting a reservation as her book sat at number one on the New York Times bestseller list for the third week in a row. As soon as they arrived they were seated at one of the best tables in the place.

"I hate having to keep my hands to myself in public." Angela grumbled, sitting between booth and Hodgins, across from Brennan. "It's unnatural." She muttered as they all looked over the menu even if Booth didn't need it at all.

"It is quite annoying not to be able to some outward affection here, yes." Brennan took Booth's hand to have some connection, Angela and Hodgins mirroring that.

It wasn't as if they were unable to do anything without it becoming sexual. Quite the opposite. Sex happened two or so times a week. It was just a more involved process now than before because of the number of people in the relationship. Most nights it was cuddling and just being together that went on in the master bedroom. Though on nights they did have sex it was quite intensive usually.

"I'm having steak." Booth said, like it was a surprise to anyone in the group.

"I think I will be having the Vegan Curry." Brennan put down the menu and picked up the wine list. "Who is going to be driving this evening?" She asked, knowing that one of the perks of having four of them was someone was always able to be the sober driving.

"I'll do it." Hodgins offered. "I drank last time we were out and I had something last night at dinner too."

"Way to take one for the team buddy." Booth said, taking the wine list from Brennan.

"Oh you'll be taking one for the team later." Hodgins smirked as he set his menu down. "I'm going with the duck leg confit I think. What about you babe?" He asked Angela.

"I can't decide between the shrimp and grits and the lemon pesto pasta." She took a moment before deciding on the shrimp and grits. She went to school in Texas so a little southern cooking called to her now and then.

"I can not believe it's been a year since our vacation. Time, while unable to fly, does feel like it is moving faster now." Brennan commented once their orders had all been placed. They got a really good bottle of wine to share as well. Thankfully they all had the same, or close to it, tastes in wine.

"That was an unexpected Godsent." Angela said with a dreamy smile. "I can't believe that it happened but I am really glad it did. We're better as a unit than we are when we try to split up. We all balance each other out and keep things working."

"Not to mention the benefits in the bedroom." Booth smirked, his mind always going to the gutter. He couldn't help it and by the look on Jack's face he couldn't either. "I mean the love and the home and the unit are all important. The sex is the glue that just holds it all together." He said, trying to cover his ass.

"Nice try sweetie." Angela rolled her eyes playfully.

"The second night was my favorite. When we were all sober enough to really enjoy it." Hodgins spoke up. "I remember most of the first night but not all of it. I remember every detail of the second night. Every single detail like it was burned into my brain." He reached under the table and took Brennan's hand for a moment.

"I had never been with a guy before Hodgins, never thought I'd ever let myself do that. But I am really glad I let my guard down and did it." Booth admitted, almost being the most shy to admit his feelings.

"I'm glad you did too man." Hodgins smiled back.

"To us, may we always remember we are better together than apart." Angela said, lifting a glass and clinking it with everyone else's.

* * *

Once dinner was over they went back to the house, after thanking Max and checking on the kids, walked toward the master bedroom. Brennan and Angela were arm and arm as they leaned against each other, Hodgins and Booth holding hands as they walked in behind them.

"I would say dinner was a resounding success." Brennan said, a little buzzed but mostly still together. "The food was wonderful and Angela and I got to make out in the car on the way home." She sat down on the end of the bed, leaning back against her hands.

"That was the best part." Angela smirked as she walked to the bathroom to take her make up off. Brennan following behind her.

"Those two are like teenagers when you give them wine." Hodgins rolled his eyes toward Booth.

"But then again we've always known that and most of the time we encourage it." Booth commented as he started to undress. "There is nothing more beautiful than the two of them together. Well outside of kid stuff and seeing slime balls put in jail." He added, though half heartedly.

"Amen to that." Hodgins put his clothes in the hamper before he walked to the bed, pulling the covers down. Getting into bed, he watched Booth getting ready for bed and heard the two women in the bathroom, it put a huge smile on his face. He thought of the early days of them being together, so egger to spend hours and hours shutting the rest of the world out.

Now things were different, better though he thought. There was almost no rhythm or reason to who ended up with who on any one night. Some nights they paired off in their marriage bonds, sometimes along gender lines, sometimes swapping partners and some nights the four of them joined together. Some nights there was hours of pleasure and others it lasted no more than a half hour. Though tonight was their anniversary so Hodgins expected it wouldn't be a quickie kind of night. He thought a moment about how lucky he was to have two women and a man that he trusted as fully as he trusted these three. He knew that anyone else touching Angela would get a broken jaw for their trouble. As yet when he saw Dr. B and Booth do it his blood pressure only raised higher because it excited him.

"You are thinking really hard there Hodgins, everything all right?" Booth asked, sitting down on Hodgins side of the bed. He always took the side closest to the door and Hodgins took the side closer to the bathroom. The girls were in the middle though who they cuddled up with changed.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking about how lucky I am. How lucky we all are. How many guys could do what you and I do without freaking out? We must have freaked out about it in our heads but we never really showed it." He reached out, his hand finding Booths. "We just became a family, we just fit together. I never once wanted to stop you touching Angela or me. I never wanted to pull my kid away from you when he muttered daddy to you when you carried him to bed. It's just hitting me how unexplainable what we have is."

Booth tilted his head as he let Hodgins finish. He felt the same way about all of it but he couldn't have put it into words until he heard Hodgins say it. The first time after the vacation, after he had time to really sit and think about it, when Hodgins reached for his wife, his Bones, all he could do was smile. He didn't feel like she was being taken from him but shared with a brother so to speak. Shared not taken. "See, this is why you're the brains." He cleared his throat before he bent down to kiss him. The kiss started slow and heated up over the next few seconds before breaking when both men heard giggling.

"What are you two laughing at?" Booth asked, turning his head to see the women both wearing one of his white shirts. Neither had their shirt buttoned and weren't very shy as it hung open.

"Can't a girl laugh without getting questioned?" Angela asked, taking Brennan's hand and leading her over to the bed.

Hodgins moved over slightly so Booth could shift up and the girls could sit comfortable on the edge of the bed. He licked his lips as he got an eyeful from each. "The kids are going to be up around 6 am even though it's the weekend. So if we're going to celebrate in style tonight and still get some sleep we shouldn't put it off." He said, not sure how much longer he could just sit here with the two of them looking so inviting.

"What's the plan for tonight ladies?" Booth asked. Usually Angela and Brennan decided what happened if there needed to be one made.

"We should recreate the first night of sexual experiences we had together." Brennan suggested. "It's what brought us together as a unit after all." A smile crossed their faces as they remembered the very first time they shared each other.

The hotel they were staying at had hot tubs on all the decks so the foursome decided to have a few drinks and relax together. The kids were safely in their rooms, a video monitor showing the parents the sleeping infants. A few drinks led to a few more and suddenly Angela and Brennan were somehow dared to kiss. Things progressed from there to Hodgins and Booth making out with the other's wife and then they moved out of the hot tub to the bed. Brennan under Hodgins and Angela over Booth.

"I'll go get the hot tub started." Hodgins grinned, finding that he couldn't move fast enough to the deck off the master suit.

* * *

AN: I'm thinking of writing a hard M mini chapter to put the smut in but I might save the major smut for later on. Either way the next chapter should be up in a few days.

Bonus points if you can find the line I took from the show. Hint it's from 1x4.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The details of the case are sad and horrible. This is a warning to all that child abuse is covered.

Someone finds out about our foursome in this chapter. I hope that I made it feel real and how they would react.

As for the hard M chapter there is one coming up after this case is closed. It just felt too weird to do sex and a child abuse case in the same chapter.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Sundays were a holy day for the foursome in very different ways. Booth and Angela went to mass together, able to be out in the open with their hand holding and their couplesness. They went to a small church far away from anyone they might know. Hodgins and Brennan on the other hand stayed home to read a few different papers on their tablets in bed and raced to see who could finish the New York Times crossword faster. The kids went with whomever they felt like, no pressure to go to church or to stay home. After Booth and Angela returned they returned to bed with the kids watching cartoons and football.

"I don't care how holy that Priest was. He copped a feel of my ass when I walked out." Angela said, bringing in four coffees while Booth brought in the doughnuts. The kids stayed at the house tonight, both teething and being miserable about it.

"Maybe it was an accident." Booth commented, never wanting to think that a man of God would do something so human. Mostly because if he had he would be honor bound to break the guys hand. "Jack and I already agreed we're the only men that get to cop a feel. We spit in our hands and shook on it and everything."

"You can be a pig when you want to be." Angela rolled her eyes. She looked in the kitchen and saw it empty. "They must be upstairs with the kids. Christine and Michael were having none of it when I tried to get them out of bed this morning. Poor things." She said, heading for the stairs.

Walking into the master both had their hearts melted. Michael Vincent was resting on Hodgins' chest, the bug and slime guys hands up, trying to do the crossword without moving too much so his son could watch his cartoons in peace. Christine had her head on Brennan's shoulder as she read something on her tablet. They both had smiles on their faces that made Angela and Booth just stand there a moment to take it all in.

"Oh yes, coffee." Hodgins said when he saw them in the doorway. "Booth can you take Michael Vincent off my chest? He refuses to move unless you take him and I have to pee." Brennan tried to take him but the young boy just wouldn't have it.

"Sure." Setting the doughnuts at the end of the bed he picked Michael Vincent up with little fussing. "Hey buddy." He smiled down at the boy. "You giving Daddy a hard time this morning when all he wants to do is pee?" He asked, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "How about we go downstairs and get you a frozen pacifier to make you feel better?"

"I put two in there this morning." Brennan commented, putting her tablet beside her on the bed. She rubbed her daughter's back, glad that she was settled and didn't act like she was in pain. It gutted her to have her little girl crying and knowing she could do very little to help.

"I'll be right back." Booth said, holding Michael Vincent close to his chest as he walked out of the room.

"He really is very good at that." Brennan commented, loving watching her rough and tough husband taking care of children.

"Makes wanting to get pregnant again feel like a no brainer." Angela commented setting down the coffees on the night stand before walking into the closet to change out of the clothes she wore to church and into boxers and a tank top.

"I've decided that I am going to very purposefully not think about getting pregnant. Of course I will decrease my alcohol intake and I will take extra vitamins but I will not be using charts or science to speed the process. I can get too focused on some things and I want this process to happen more naturally." Brennan commented as both Angela and Hodgins came back to bed. Angela getting in on Hodgins' side and then Hodgins getting in.

"That is the best news I have heard all day." Angela commented. "I know how you get when you put your mind to something. I want to get pregnant but I want to have fun along the way. If it doesn't happen in a few months we can turn that very powerful brain on it." She shifted over, resting her head against Brennan's.

"Oh it will happen. Booth and I had a talk and we agreed that our swimmers are ready for the job." Hodgins smirked, watching the three most important women in his life cuddle together.

"How romantic." Angela rolled her eyes at him. "You really are a poet at heart."

"Only the best for you two." He leaned over, kissing Angela and then Brennan. "But really, give Booth and me a chance and we will make it happen. We're looking forward to the trying on this one. We have a system worked out that makes it so we shouldn't be able to tell the father. We want to see if we can guess using our own baby photos when the babies are born."

"Why do we put up with them again?" Angela asked, though she reached back to take his hand.

"Reasons I can not say with Christine on my shoulder." Brennan said, cracking a rare joke. "Though his skills as a father, provider and tenderness do play a role as well."

"Thank you Dr. B." Hodgins grinned a little bit. "I'm glad you want me for more than my body."

Booth returned with a much happier looking Michael Vincent, sucking on the frozen pacifier. Passing him to Hodgins he went to get out of his suit, humming to himself. "I have a friendly bet on the Pittsburg game today. I agreed to wear a Ravens tie if they lost and Mark Williams has to wear a Pittsburg tie if they win." He smirked, exciting to watch his boys beat the other agents team.

"Booth." Brennan looked worried. She knew of his past problems with gamboling and didn't want to go down that road. The last thing she needed was to find him pouring over beating slips at the kitchen table at 2 in the morning. "Is that a good idea with your affliction?"

"It's tie Brennan." Booth said, slipping into bed beside her. "Besides Hodgins bet on stuff all the time." He said without thinking.

"Like what?" Angela asked, her ears perking up.

"I don't think I'm at liberty to provide that information." Booth winced as he though just how she and Brennan might take what they bet on and how often. Though it wasn't really gamboling, more like ego boosting.

"They do say healthy competition is the bedrock of a relationship for men." Hodgins pitched in quickly, trying to dig his friend out of the hole they were in. "And it's things both of you benefit from so really it's for your own good." He nodded a little too eagerly.

"Whisper it to Brennan. She can decide if you two are riding the couch tonight or not." Angela said, taking Christine from Brennan so the little girl didn't overhear anything that would put her in therapy.

Booth, cheeks flushed red, moved toward his wife. He explained they often bet who took the trash out on who lasted longer in bed. Car washing was on who scored more than week. Midnight wake up calls for the kids usually was decided by who gave the orgasms during the week. There were others but he picked the ones he thought made them look the best. "See, now bad, right?"

"While I would not call the agreements innocent I do believe that we benefit from them a great deal." Brennan leaned over to tell Angela an abridged version. Both women shared a look before they turned and kissed their husbands.

"We agree that these contests can keep going on. As long as we benefit from them." Angela took her son and settled his head against her shoulder. Now that his gums didn't hurt he was ready for his nap.

"I think we all win this time." Booth took Christine, leaning against the headboard and resting her on his chest. "Tonight Hodgins and I get to start this weeks contests off so prepare yourselves."

Later that afternoon Angela, Hodgins, Brennan and Booth sat on the living room couch, the kids down for their afternoon nap, Pittsburg and Baltimore were playing and Booth looked a little pale.

"They are only down 14 points Booth." Angela tried to comfort him. "They have a while quarter to come back."

"On December 7, 1980 the San Francisco 49ers vs New Orleans Saints, trailed 7–35 and won 38–35 in overtime. The San Francisco 49ers were down more more than the Steelers." Brennan had dove head first into trying to learn sports as all three of her mates were fans.

"I think you're going to be wearing a Ravens tie tomorrow." Hodgins said, bitter his Redskins were down 21 points at halftime.

"Booth." He answered his cell phone when he heard it, seeing Cam's name on the caller ID. He turned his head, watching as all three cheered when the Steelers scored, excited on his behalf. He hated to break up such a happy moment between everyone but what Cam said made him want to get this one done and in the books quickly. "We be right in." He said before hanging up.

"Please no work tonight." Hodgins groaned though he was already getting off the couch.

"Damnit." Angela leaned forward, putting her ice tea on the table.

"We'll go get dressed then." Brennan said, getting off the couch and turning the TV off.

* * *

Dr. Saroyan looked up from her desk when Brennan, Booth, Hodgins and Angela walked into her office. She hated to end their weekend but this was not a case that could wait until Monday, not with who found the remains and what remains they found.

"Before you raise objection Dr. Brennan I have no control over the remains being brought here by the FBI." Cam said, wanting to get that out of the way. "The remains of a child were found by the son of the director of the FBI and himself on a walk. They came across an old car and when the boy opened the trunk the body was there. The director called the FBI team in before I was notified. Mr. Vaziri is here to assist today." Arastoo and she were at her home when the call came in. He offered to work the case on his day off just to help catch the guy sooner.

At the mention of a body in a trunk Booth reached for Brennan's hand, Angela put her hand on Brennan's back and Hodgins moved a little closer to Angela as he couldn't move closer to Brennan. They all knew about her past and the abuse she suffered, all readying themselves for a difficult case no matter how long it would take to find the killer.

"I will be in my office until the remains arrive." Brennan pulled away from everyone, trying to keep the walls up that she always needed to in cases like this.

Not to be shrugged off that easily Angela, Booth and Hodgins followed Brennan to her office. They stood in the doorway as the Anthropologist sat down at her desk, trying to act as though flashes of long painful memories weren't bubbling up.

"I will be fine." She said finally. "It is a case like any other. I will interpret the evidence, Hodgins will analyze the particulate, Angela was use the Angelatron to do all of the artistic representations that we need and Booth will track down the person who did this. There is no reason to bring emotion into this because I suffered in the extremely flawed foster care system." No one even pretended they believed her. Hodgins closed the door as Booth and Angela leaned against her desk on either side of her. Both reached out, putting their hands on her shoulders.

"What happened to you was terrible Bren. Even someone that can compartmentalize as well as you can can't keep it all in." Angela wished that they didn't have cases like this. In a perfect world she wished no one was ever murdered but that was a wish she knew would never come true. "When we're at work we'll give you your space and let you process. But once we're home you can't lock us out."

"I can agree to those terms." Brennan said softly. It was a testament to just how much this case had already affected her that she was agreeing so quickly. "While we're at work we will do as we always do and when we're at home I will try not to push you all away."

"That means no locking yourself in the office at the house and pouring over the case files into all hours of the night." Booth said softly, knowing how she could get. "Or staying all night at the lab."

"I am fully capable of not becoming obsessed about a case just because of the similarities that we know of thus far. All I can hope for is that we find whoever is responsible and put this matter to rest quickly." Brennan didn't want this case to linger, not when she and Angela were trying to bring new lives into this world. She didn't want to her emotions to have her back out of something she wanted so much.

"How about until the remains get here we go to daycare with the kids?" Hodgins suggested. "There aren't many there today and we can spend some time with them and get a layer of prue amazingness on up before having to work this case."

"Great idea Hodgins." Booth said, trying to sell the idea to Brennan.

"I believe that is an idea I can get behind." Brennan nodded, wanting to hold her little girl and never let go again. Motherhood was changing her, though almost all of the changes had been positive.

The foursome left the office and headed toward their kids, needing a few moments of love and good before they crawled down in the muck. Angela held tightly to Hodgins hand, Brennan gripping Booths equally as tightly. All four adults knew this case would test not only their skills as professionals but also the bonds of their relationship.

* * *

As the details of the case emerged it felt as though everyone was drawn in upon themselves. No one talked or joked or tried to life the fog they were in. Cam stayed in her office, trying to do all she could with the little soft tissue they had. Hodgins used every tool in his kit to try to identify all of the particulates found with the body. Angela works with tears in her eyes as she tried to re-create the young child's face and match it with a missing persons report. Booth chase down every lead even know they didn't really have any yet. And Brennan, well she stayed in the bone room poring over each individual bone like it might hold the secrets to life within itself.

It was only after several hours with the remains did she realize something horrible. More horrible than a young girl trapped in the trunk of a car that had been ditched in the woods. Attached to some of the young girls bones were bones from the fetus she was carrying. The girl couldn't have been more than 12 or 13 according to the bone structure. It took all of Brennan strength not to run out of the room when she made the discovery.

"Mr. Vaziri." She whispered, her face pale as she slowly removed the bone from the fetus that clung to its mother. "Please ask Dr. Hodgins to come see me and you may go get lunch." She needed a pair of arms around her just for a moment. Hodgins could hold her without making her feel like she would start crying and never stop. Angela was as emotionally torn up as she was and Booth was off in the field trying to find out anything about the girl. Hodgins was both her first and her only choice.

"Of course Dr. Brennan." Arastoo nodded, planning to go find Hodgins and then Cam.

When Hodgins walked into the room he expected that Brennan needed him to run something for her. He wasn't prepared to see her hands shaking as she held them in front of herself. He wasn't prepared for the look of pain in her eyes when her heard turned toward him. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around her, not caring about anything but making her hurt just a little bit less.

Brennan wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him uncomfortably tightly against herself. She needed some other kind of pain besides emotional right now, something to prove that she was still alive. "She was pregnant. She was 12, maybe 13, and she was pregnant. Almost all of the bones in her arms and legs show signs of trauma." She whispered in a shaky voice. "How could someone hurt a child like that?"

Hodgins let her hold him as tight as she needed to to feel safe. He wouldn't have moved even if she broke all of his ribs and turns his bones to dust. He wasn't ever going to let her down or run away from her. He was her rock, one of them at least. "I don't know Temperance." He whispered, using her first name just felt right. "But we're going to catch him and we're going to put him somewhere where he can't hurt anyone else."

"The idea of hell, a place of external damnation, is more appealing to me in this moment than ever before. A small part of me wishes Booth and Angela's world view is correct so he might burn." Brennan said against his chest. His arms kept her rooted int he moment and refused to let her drift off into a place she didn't want to do.

"Yeah, cases like this make me wish it was true too." Hodgins replied as his hand slowly moved up and down her back. "When we get home you and Angela are going to play with Christine and Michael Vincent in the living room while Booth and I make dinner. Then after the kids are sleeping you and I are going to share a bottle of wine and take a bath. And you can tell me anything you want or we can just say in the hot water together. No one has to see your tears, you can blame it on the water." He knew the idea of someone, even he, Booth or Angela seeing the tears would make her uncomfortable. "Then we'll get into bed and I'll hold you all night long."

Cam walked in just in time to hear Hodgins' plan for the night and see the kiss the two doctors shared. It was not a kiss between friends, that she knew for sure. It was something that churned her gut and make her angry. How could Brennan and Hodgins do that to Booth and Angela?

"What the hell is going on in here?" Cam asked, her eyes narrowed.

Hodgins and Brennan jumped apart. How could they be so foolish as to forget themselves and who might walk into the room. They had managed to keep the relationship quite even after Booth and Brennan moved in to Hodgins place and now it unraveled over a promise of a bath and a kiss.

"Dr. Saroyan it's not what you think." Hodgins said, moving toward her before stopping when she backed up. "If we could just go into your office and talk I know you will understand." He didn't want this getting out father than her, not with such a huge case hanging over everyone. They always planned to tell Cam anyway, it just never worked out. "Please."

"The two of you get back to work." Cam said, her eyes harsh and narrow. The last thing she wanted to hear was Hodgins making excuses for what she just walked in on.

* * *

"We have a problem." Hodgins walked into Angela's office after he made sure Brennan would be ok getting back to work. "Brennan called me to the bone room because she was having a really hard time. I was holding her and I promised to share a bottle of wine and a bath with her later. Cam walked in as I said that and saw the two of us kiss. Right now she is hold up in her office and she is pissed."

Angela, who had been working to try to reconstruct what the computer program was so far unable to, looked over at her husband. "And you need one of the "wronged" parties to go tell her that Booth and I know?" She sighed when her husband nodded. "All right. I'll go talk to her. You go try to find out when she was locked in that trunk so I can narrow down the search when I get back."

"I'm sorry Angie." Hodgins said, feeling responsible. If he had just kept his mouth shut maybe this wouldn't have happened. But on the other hand not being there for Brennan would have felt like he was cutting his arm off.

"Hey." She took his hand in hers, tugging him closer. "I rather have everyone in the world know what's going on between us then have Brennan falling apart without one of use there for her because we were scared of someone seeing. You did the right thing by holding her and making her feel safe and secure and loved. You made her feel loved at a moment where she might not remember why anyone would love her at all. You are a good and honorable man Jack Hodgins. That's why I married you and that's why Booth and Brennan love you." She kissed him before walking out to go to Cam's office.

Angela knocked on Cam's door, slipping in and shutting it again. "Cam, can we talk?" She asked softly, trying to remember that Cam might really believe she is being cheated on.

"Angela." Cam looked up from her paperwork. "I take it you know what I saw?"

"I do." Angela nodded. "Hodgins came and found me after he made sure Brennan was all right. She's taking this case really hard and we're trying to make sure that she's all right."

"What I walked in on was not a friend trying to comfort another friend." Cam said, not knowing what Hodgins told Angela.

"No, it wasn't. I know that we've hidden it from you really well but you walked in on it so we can't really hide it anymore." Angela took a seat on the other side of Cam's desk so she could look her in the eye. "Booth, Brennan, Hodgins and I are in a relationship together." She said, trying to be blunt so there was no way for her words to be twisted. "They moved in about 10 months ago but not to the basement suit. They moved in to the master with us." She tried to not smile too widely as she remembered their first day all living together.

"That doesn't sound like something any of you would do." Cam tried to read Angela's face to see if anything in her eyes was giving another message. "Dr. Brennan and Seeley are so devoted to each other, the same with you and Dr. Hodgins. I don't understand what went wrong."

Angela couldn't help laughing just a little. "Nothing went wrong at all. I mean it wasn't planned or anything but when it happened it filled all the cracks we didn't know were there." She thought back to just how easy things fit together, little needed to be spoken out loud, they just knew what the moves were that needed to be made. "We went on vacation last year and we had a drunken night, all four of us. And then the next night we did the same thing only the thing was we weren't drunk. We found a fit with each other. We found a way to be totally happy as a unit because we each give something the others don't."

Cam looked at Angela and knew in her gut that she wasn't trying to cover for a husband and a best friend that were going behind her back. She wasn't that good an actress. "I don't know how to take all of this. I respect that you're all adults and you have to live whatever life that you want but I don't understand it. It doesn't sound healthy."

Angela thought for a moment, trying to find a way to explain what it was like. How do you tell someone what it's like to be in love with 3 people at once and have it be perfectly ok because all three loved you and the other 3 just as much? "When I go to sleep the night, most of the time I sleep in Hodgins arms, sometimes Booth's, but mostly Hodgins. And most of the time I sleep facing Brennan who most of the time sleeps in Booth's arms facing me. And Brennan and I hold hands and we laid in the kind and loving arms of these two men and we're happy. All of the sadness that we see every day is gone and forgotten. We are totally devoted to each other and the pressure to be everything to one person is gone. Some things I go to Hodgins for, some to Booth and some to Brennan. And yes we sometimes fight over stupid and petty and irrational things but Hodgins did that before and Booth and Brennan certainly did that before. We love each other, we make each other happy and we make each other better. It's as simple as that."

"All right." Cam said, unable to find it in herself to mess with something so lovely as that image. Not when she was in love herself and truly happy. "Just remind Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Brennan that most of the rooms we work in have glass walls. If they don't want everyone working here to know they might want to remember that."

"This is a hard case, we're all a little off out game." Angela stood up, giving Cam a small smile before she slipped out.

After returning home that evening Angela and Brennan went to the living room with the kids, wanting to be able to forget the work they did that day. True to his promise Hodgins and Booth went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Angela asked as she got on the floor to help the kids build things with the blocks.

"I'm trying to process everything so the emotional pain is able to be diminished." Brennan replayed, trying to be true to her word and be open about her feelings. "Though finding out she was pregnant made me have a reaction that I have never had before. I felt like I was cooking from the inside out."

"Hodgins told me about Cam walking in on the two of you. I talked to her and made sure that she knew that you two weren't cheating you-know-whats." Angela said as she helped Christine put blocks on top of each other.

"I needed someone." Brennan hated when she had to give in like that. "You were working on trying to get an ID and were as emotional as I was and Booth was in the field. Hodgins is very good at holding me when emotional distress is involved. I should have prevented him from saying things that might give us away."

"I am going to tell you what I told him. I would have been much more upset if he didn't act like a good boyfriend to you than Cam finding out. We all know she was going to find out anyway, it was just a matter of time." Angela pointed out. She smiled at her son played with the giant stuffed bug that his father bought him.

While the women played with the kids and talked in the living room Booth and Hodgins worked on getting dinner ready in the kitchen. Both worked on the dishes without really talking, worried if they started they wouldn't be able to turn off the anger both felt at whoever did this. They were men and whoever did this might be male but he wasn't a man.

"I think Dr. B will really like these." Hodgins finally said as they worked on stuffed peppers. He was doing a quinoa stuffed one for he and Brennan while Booth was making stuffed peppers with pork for he and Angela.

"Cam talked to me today." Booth said as he chopped some vegetables. "Angela talked to her but she said she needed to hear it from me. I am pretty sure that when I confirmed what she said she had a heart attack. I tried to explain how it worked but I am the worse with words out of the three of us."

"I'm sorry that I blew our cover." Hodgins said as he put the peppers in the oven after her filled them. "I know how worried you were about Cam's reaction since the two of you have a pretty long history together."

Booth grabbed Hodgins and pushed him against the island in the middle of the kitchen. He brought their lips roughly together, needing a moment where he turned his brain off and just did what felt good for a second. He threaded one hand into Hodgins' hair, holding him closer as they battled each other. As submissive as he usually was with Hodgins he needed to take control in this moment. "You ever tell me you're sorry for being there for Bones when she needs you and I will break your jaw and find something to arrest you for. You are her guy just like I am her guy. You protect her and you love her and you make love to her. You give her anything less than everything she deserves and I will knee you square in the nuts. And I expect the very same thing from you if I give Angela anything less than my everything. We can't hit the girls but I'm not worried about them."

"I love when you get all aggressive." Hodgins licked his lips. "She needed me and I was there for her. I was there and I held her and I promised her a bath and wine and that's what I am going to do." He said softly, trying to keep himself from jumping Booth in the middle of the kitchen with the kids and their wives in the next room.

"That's all I can ask." Booth said as he pulled back. "Angela and I will find something to do when you guys take your bath. Rough most likely but we also go rough during cases like these." Angela wanted to hurt and Booth needed to have his back scratched to hell to make sure he could still feel.

"I expect my wife to be walking a little funny tomorrow." Hodgins smiled weakly, trying to recover from the kiss Booth gave him only moments ago. He knew they couldn't do anything with the kids still up but it was tempting. "Maybe after we wrap this case we could take a few days off. 5 days in Wales would be really nice. I have a house there and it's a pretty short flight. Max said he wanted to take the kids for a weekend again soon anyway."

"We'll run it by the girls but it sounds good to me. Bones and Angela still want to get pregnant and trying far away from this case might be the best to clear all of our heads." Booth put the dishes in the dishwasher before taking Hodgins hand and walking into the living room with him to spend some time as a family before dinner was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Next chapter they get to head to Wales!

Thank you to Sydney Grace for betaing for me!

* * *

A week passed with no new leads on the case, not even a name to go with the bones. All the work lead to dead ends, causing everyone to be a little on edge. Booth took his frustrations out in the gym, both the one at the FBI and at home. Angela painted, needing to have something in front of her that made sense. Brennan worked on her new book, wanting to escape this case for one that she could control. And Hodgins spent his spare time in his home office, one filled with spiders and snakes.

Because of the nature of the case, Christine and Michael Vincent almost always ended up with at least one parent in their room for a good hour after they were put to bed. The two toddlers soaked the attention up even if both could tell something was wrong with their parents. Though they were too young to do anything but cuddle a little closer and hang on a little tighter.

"I finally got Michael Vincent down." Angela said, as she walked into the master, finding only Brennan laying in the massive bed. "He didn't want to close his eyes even if he had to fight off sleep to do it." She yawned as she wandered to the closet to change into her night clothes.

"It's not just him. Christine knows something is wrong too." Brennan put down her tablet, turning her head to watch Angela. She loved all the lines and angles that made her up. All the soft curves that complemented those lines and angles too. "Booth is still working out and Hodgins is feeding his snakes." She explained as Angela joined her in the bed.

"I hate that we have so little on this case. I have tried everything to get a hit on the girl and nothing. You can't find anything for cause of death, and Hodgins and Booth are both batting zero." Angela moved her head to Brennan's shoulder, sighing when she felt the woman's strong arms around her. This is just what she needed after the week they had all had.

"I gave her photo to one of my contacts. I'm hoping that soon enough we will know who she is." Brennan whispered as she kissed the top of Angela's head softly. There was an easiness to their relationship that she was foolish not to expect. The whole thing was nearly identical to their friendship just less walls put up and more touching. Angela had shown her a part of herself that she didn't know was there.

"Booth and Hodgins want us to go to Wales for 5 days when this is all finished. I think that idea might be a really good one." Angela said softly, pulling Brennan's t-shirt up a little bit so she could stroke her finger tips over Brennan's skin.

"The idea of a vacation after this case is a very pleasant one." Brennan hummed softly as Angela's fingers brushed lightly over her skin. "My father has been asking to have the kids for a few days so he can take them to see Russ. It would be a good way to have both things happen." She turned slightly, kissing Angela's forehead. "Would you be upset if I wanted to have Hodgins hold me tonight? He doesn't shift in his sleep as much as Booth." She loved sleeping in Booth's arms, but he always ended up on his belly or side. Tonight she wanted to have a set of arms around her all night long. When Hodgins fell asleep he didn't move for anything.

"No sweetie, I wouldn't be upset. He's as much yours as mine, remember." Angela knew at times like these Brennan became much more worried about crossing a line that just wasn't there.

"Cases like these make me nervous." Brennan admitted. Usually she knew the lines and never though twice about them. Cases like these made her create lines that weren't really there.

"I know they do." Angela closed her eyes, nuzzling her lover's neck trying to relax her. "Just close your eyes and breathe with me."

"All right." Brennan whispered against Angela's hair. She felt a hand move down her body and into the boxers that she wore to bed. A soft smile came to her lips as she shifted her legs apart. She needed a to be touched, to be kept in this moment for as long as Angela was able to keep her there.

Angela whimpered as she felt Brennan's hand snake into her underwear, thanking God that she was not alone in her needs. Her fingers slowly opened Brennan, moving carefully as they went. She didn't want to rush tonight, not after the week they had. She needed this to last for as long as the two were able to keep it up.

"I love you." Brennan offered in the darkness. "I love you Angela." She muttered as her hips lifted off the bed slightly as her own fingers moved deeper inside of her friend.

"I love you too Bren." Angela muttered, her thumb finding the little bundle of nerves it was looking for just as Brennan found hers. "Oh God." She shifted her hips forward as her hand started to move more aggressively. The tenderness that Brennan used when touching her almost put her in tears. The only other thing that Brennan touched this gingerly were the bones she examined.

As their hands touched and stroked and explored the two women started to kiss, lazy and slow. Neither felt in a hurry to rush the moment or find their way to orgasm. It was the fact they were together and they were filling the others needs that mattered. In the darkness neither could see the tears of the other as all the pent up emotion from the week came out. It was a moment of pure love and safety for each woman. After they came to orgasm, Angela and then Brennan, they slowly got out of the bed to head to the shower, their hands in each others.

* * *

The gym was located in the basement of the house, down the hall from Hodgins bug and snake room. After making sure that all of his pets were taken care of Hodgins walked down the hall to find Booth still working out. He was shirtless, his shorts hanging low on his hips. His fists landed blows, one after another, on the punching back at the back of the room.

"You might want to give it a rest or Dr. B is going to have to set your hands." Hodgins called when there was a lull in the punches.

"It's this or drink. At least when I do this I make myself stronger and don't kill my liver." Booth walked away from the bag, unwrapping his hands. He grabbed his water bottle before sitting down on a bench.

Hodgins stood there a moment, his hands in his pockets. He was having a hard time this week, both because he had so little to work with at work that he was trying to cling to any small clue they could find and also because the girls had made it clear neither was in the mood for sex. Not that Booth or Hodgins blamed them.

"Do you, um, want to do anything before we go upstairs?" Hodgins finally asked. He wasn't himself unless he could think straight. He couldn't do that if he had to lay in bed with either his wife or girlfriend in his arms with no hope of getting relief until his shower the next morning.

"I thought you'd never ask." Booth was in the same boat as Hodgins. Frustrated, unable to think and unable to do anything to let out the pent up energy he had since he had so little to work with on this case. These were the times he was very glad to have another man in the unit. Someone who understood no matter how horrible their work was sometimes was just what they needed. Sometimes, you need to fuck until you could forget your own name to make the horrible go away.

Hodgins raised an eyebrow, a hand going to his belt. He was the dominate one almost always so he challenged Booth, seeing what side he would come down on tonight. Booth got off the bench, falling to his knees in front of Hodgins, licking his suddenly dry lips.

Booth's hands moved up, undoing Hodgins' pants and pulling down his jeans along with his boxers. He has played this game before and knew well enough what his talents could do to him and was eager to see if his effects remained the same. With one simple quick, almost chaste kiss to the tip, he took him into his mouth, his hand wrapping around what would not fit.

There was no sweeter sound in the world than the sound of Booth slurping and sucking on him. Hodgins' hand soon moved to his hair, fisting it even if he didn't pull it like he might have someone else. He didn't dare look down and watch Both work, knowing he would last only seconds if he tried such a foolish move. He wanted this to last, to keep feeling whole and immortal. His weakness faded as he worked his hand and mouth in consort together.

Hodgins groans came soon after Booth started, no use to hold them back. "You are as skilled as ever." He forced the words out with a great effort, his thighs quivering as he worked his purple bulbous head with his tongue. There was no thinking, no moment where one or the other decided what was going to happen. They acted only on their desires, letting out anger and frustration on each other they couldn't let out any other way.

Hodgins pulled himself from Booths' mouth once he was warmed up, grabbing the larger man's shoulder and looking down into his eyes. It was a fleeting moment of tenderness in another wise lust driven moment, when their eyes meet, a look was shared that spoke a thousand words. He knew him, had known him for so long and had seen every side of him there was to see and he has loved him for just as long. He had loved him before they became a unit, two couples becoming so much more and he would until his last breath left his body.

Hodgins pushed him gently down until he was on his hands and knees. He moved around so he was behind Booth, pulling down his shorts and used two fingers to make sure he was ready for this. He needed to fuck until he forgot his own name and Booths. He needed to just forget tonight.

Hodgins filled him completely, so completely it's as they were made to be this way together. Joined always in the most purest of ways. Booths head tilted back as Hodgins reached back and grabbed some of his hair. His eyes closing as a moan as Hodgins' name escapes his lips. He wanted to move against him, possess him just as he possesses him but he simply cannot make his body do as he wills. The majority of his control is lost to the pleasure of being joined with him and having him inside of his body, sparking his body on fire with need that threatened to consume him.

Hodgins felt the fire in his belly grow hotter and hotter as they moved against each other, the smell of sex filling the room and spurring him on. He felt himself move with more and more force as he got closer. He reached around and started to stroke Booth as he moved, wanting to give the FBI agent a release just as powerful as the one he knew was building up in him.

Hodgins let out a low wolfish growl as he pushed himself all the way inside of Booth before he pulled out, moving himself down farther so he could cum on his discarded shirt and not where he wanted. It felt cold and hallow compared where he had just been but it was the price he paid for not having a condom in his pocket. He didn't want to put Booth though the extra clean up tonight.

Booth just slumped forward, his cum on the towel under him. He could already feel the headache that had been with him for a solid five days start to slowly leave him. Sometimes this was the only way for him to feel better and Hodgins knew it.

"Thanks." Booth muttered when he could manage to get to his knees again. He bent down, pinning Hodgins wrists to the mat for a second. "We needed that." He kissed the bug and slime guy softly before he got up and started cleaning their mess up. "We should shower before we go upstairs. I don't want the girls smelling sex on us."

"Yeah, they wouldn't get it." Hodgins said, having no idea what was going on upstairs. He had no idea just how much like them the girls were when they were pushed to the edge.

* * *

After they showered Hodgins and Booth headed to the master. They saw the girls, also freshly showered, laying in bed. Hodgins went to his side and Booth to his. They usually let the women run things, finding it was easier and usually they were right on the money.

"Hey there." Hodgins said as he opened his arms to Brennan. "You missed me that much since dinner?" He asked with a slight chuckle. He knew why she wanted to be in his arms but it was his nature to try to ease the tension.

"Yes." Brennan said softly, finding safety in his arms. Her hand stroked the tattoo of Angela on his right arm, loving that he never even thought of having it removed. "I am feeling very unsettled."

"Well you just rest your head on my shoulder and close your eyes." Hodgins shifted so she could do just that. He reached over and turned on Nova, her favorite thing to watch when she was unsettled or upset. The science made her mind relax and let her sleep without nightmares.

On the other side of the bed Angela and Booth were in each other's arms. She had something on her mind and she worried about how he was going to react.

"I think we should tell my father about us." She said softly, thankfully the bed was big enough that she and Booth wouldn't disturb Brennan and Hodgins.

"You think that is a good idea? I mean he is kind of old school and I don't know how he would take to his little girl being part of something like that." He worried he was going to wake up to a tattoo of Angela and Brennan covering his chest.

"If we have children he needs to know. I think that if the 4 of us sit him down and explain to him what is going on than he will understand. Show him that you and Brennan are stand up people and we're not doing anything wrong." Angela brushed his damp hair out of his face. "Besides you're a big, strong FBI agent, can't you handle it?"

"Your father is bigger than the FBI." Booth smirked, leaning down for a kiss.

* * *

"I have a name." Angela said as she rushed into the Royal Diner where the other three were having lunch. "Jamie Clifton." She said with a triumphant grin. She had finally gotten an identification from the contact Brennan used. "The last that her caseworker knew she was with her foster parents. But the last time she had a home check was over 6 1/2 months ago."

"I'll get a meeting with her Foster parents and her case worker." Booth said, already taking his cell phone out.

"No need. They are going to be in your office at 2 pm today for a meeting." Angela said, having worked to make sure that all the ducks were in a row. "I wanted to have it set up before I came in." She knew just how quickly they all wanted to move to have this case wrapped up. "I looked into the foster father. He has two arrests for solicitation but the charges were always somehow drop."

"Asshole." Hodgins said, picking at his napkin. "Chances are he's the one who did this."

"I will try to get some DNA out of the fetal bones to match to him." Brennan said, her hand finding Booth's and holding on tightly. "The sooner we can put this case to rest the better."

"You guys give a rock solid case with the forensics and I think Caroline could prosecute this in her sleep." Booth said, thanking God that they finally pieced it all together. That sick son of a bitch needed to be off the streets.

While Booth was in the meeting with the foster parents Brennan sat in her office, not having the stomach to be with Booth for this interrogation. Angela and Hodgins were with her, having finished up the last of the work on the case. Now all they had to do was wait for Booth to tell them how the interrogation went.

"She was abused for a long time before she ended up in a trunk of that car." Brennan said after they sat in silence for nearly a half an hour. "She was beaten and abused and treated like trash. I don't know how someone could do that to a child, how someone could hurt another human being like that."

"Some people just shouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air as the rest of us." Angela commented, her arm around Brennan's shoulders.

"There are bad people in this world and the system is supposed to protect children from ending up in their homes. The system put this little girl right into the hands of someone who would hurt her." Brennan said, her voice rough as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Booth is going to take him down and put them in a place we can never hurt anyone again. That is a win. And it might be a small win but that is still a win." Hodgins said, trying to make her feel better. "And we're going to move on to the next case because that is what we do. We put bad people away and try to make the world a little bit better than it was the day before."

"That is a very comforting notion most of the time. Today it doesn't feel like enough." Brennan leaned her head against Angela's shoulder, wishing that Booth would have a reason to shoot the foster father.

"No, it doesn't." Hodgins agreed.

No one said anything for a few moments. All thinking about the case and their own kids, about the fact that they were lucky to have the relationship that they did. In a world that could be this cruel finding people that made you feel loved and safe was almost a miracle. How easy would it have been for Booth never to have worked with The Jeffersonian or Angela to have turned down the job or for the two couples not to have gotten drunk last year on vacation? It was all too fragile.

"Tonight let's do something with the kids. Build a pillow fort in the living room with movies and sweets and all of the fun stuff." Angela suggested. "It will take our minds off of the case and it will put us in a better mood."

"That sounds like it might be kind of fun." Brennan agreed as she lifted her head off of Angela's shoulder. "Russ and I used to make pillow forts when we were younger. He said it was part of growing up."

"I have major pillow fort building skills." Hodgins said, a hint of pride in his voice. "Christine and Michael Vincent will be very happy to help and to spend some time having a little fun. We've all been moody for this case."

Booth walked in with a grin on his lips. "Bastard confessed to everything. The abuse, the pregnancy, all of it. He is going to be locked up for the rest of his life." He sat down next to Brennan, giving her a victory kiss.

"That will make Caroline's job much easier." Brennan commented, holding his hand and putting her arm around him. "We're going to have a movie night and build a pillow fort with the kids. For relaxation reasons."

"Are we?" He smiled, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "Sounds like the perfect evening."

* * *

"I do it. I do it." Christine said as she watched her father mix the batter for the pancakes.

"All right baby girl." Booth grabbed a stool so that she could reach, putting his hand over hers he helped her mix the batter.

"Breakfast for dinner is a brilliant idea." Angela smiled as she put the bacon in the oven. "Pancakes, bacon, eggs, granola and fruit, it's perfect for a pillow fort and movie kind of night." She looked into the living room to see Hodgins, Michael Vincent and Brennan piling almost every pillow and blanket in the house in a pile. "It's going to take a week to get the house put back together."

"It's worth it after this case." Booth said, moving Christine down so he could start cooking the pancakes. He smiled when he walked her run into the other room to help with the fort making. "I called your dad this morning. I was going to tell you at lunch but there was the break in the case and I never did."

Angela slowly turned around to look at him. "What did you tell him?" She asked, worried that her father was on his way here to do whatever it was her father would do.

"I told him that we're going to Wales and when we got back we'd love to have him over her dinner. He said his tour is coming though here so he would be here on the 19th at 7 with a bottle of scotch." Booth didn't want to tell him over the phone. He was hoping that some time with the kids would soften him up.

"I know that I brought it up but knowing he's coming here is worrying. I mean I love my dad, so much, but the idea of him knowing about this is . . . yeah." Angela walked over to start cutting the fruit up. "What if he doesn't approve or we get into a fight?" She asked, still worried about letting her father down.

"He won't be disappointed that you found three people to love you. I know that much. He might not understand right off the bat but I know he will want you to be loved." Booth flipped the pancakes before he wrapped her up in his arms. "Besides, I have big arms, I could get you tattooed on one side and Bones on the other. I have a few tattoos anyway."

"Ones that are very kissable I might add." Brennan said, walking in with Christine on her hip. "Your father will understand that you are seeking to create a loving and nurturing family environment for yourself and Michael Vincent. He is a very open minded man."

"Prepare your arms." Hodgins said when he brought Michael Vincent in. "And make sure that you know the location of the airports in Mexico." He added with a smirk.

"Helpful Hodgins." Angela said, rolling her eyes before taking her son. "Want to help me set the table?" She asked, smiling at her little boy. He really was the perfect mix of both she and her husband. His curly hair and blue eyes, her nose and coloring. She couldn't wait to have another one running around the house.

After dinner was eaten and cleaned up, the 4 adults and two children took their places under the giant pillow and blanket fort. There was little spaces for everyone, Michael Vincent laying with Hodgins and Christine laying with Brennan. Angela and Booth were using each other for pillows.

"Fishy." Christine said quickly when she saw Nemo first come on screen.

"That's right." Brennan said softly. Though she decided not to go into a lecture of what would really happen if the female fish had been killed. Her 18 month old didn't need to know about fish reproduction or gender swapping. Even she knew that.

"I want a fishy." Michael Vincent said to his father as the movie went on. "Snake too."

"No." Angela said a little too quickly. "Not until you're older honey." She added to keep the peace. Her husband would have 100 snakes and spiders in the house if she didn't limit him.

"Spoil sport." Hodgins said, whispering something to his son to get him to laugh.

Slowly but surely the eyes of the two younger members of group started to drop as the movie went on. Michael Vincent tried to stay up, wanting to see the end but he just couldn't. He moved to his father's back, using his shoulder as a pillow. Before his favorite part, with the the turtles, even showed up. Christine used the teddy bear that her father bought her the day after she was born as a pillow, holding on to her mother's shirt to keep her close.

After the movie ended, no reason to stop a good movie just because the kids were sleeping, Booth and Hodgins took the kids upstairs while Angela and Brennan started to sort downstairs some.

"I think watching Hodgins with Michael Vincent tonight exploded my ovaries." Angela said, taking part of the fort down and leaving a part of it up for the kids to play in in the morning.

"Should we seek medical attention, that can't be healthy." Brennan said, though the slightly smirk on her lips told Angela she was in fact joking. "Seeing Booth and Hodgins as father's does make me sure that going off birth control was in fact the right move. Though I am worried that if we are both pregnant at the same time they will have quite a challenge on their hands."

"Sweetie they have quite a challenge on their hands every day." Angela laughed, grabbing their giant bedspread. She took Brennan's hand and walked upstairs to join their husbands in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Because of school and other commitments I am going to have to abandon this work. Thank you all for reading it.


End file.
